1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a minimalist can wrap with open ends where the cans are held from falling out by a retaining flap at the top and bottom of each side panel that holds the adjacent outside can in place. These retaining flaps are joined together by a tuck-in flap which is wedged between the side panel and the adjacent outside can and holds the top and bottom retaining flaps in proper position.
2. Prior Art
Can wraps with open ends have been used in the past. Can wraps with open ends which use various types of webbing to prevent the cans from falling out of the open ends have been used for some time.
When fabricating a can wrap from a paperboard blank, opposite sides of the blank are conventionally attached to each other by glue or by mechanical locks to form the bottom panel of the can wrap. In the case of the can wrap, flaps attached to the side of the blank typically are overlapped and engaged with one another by mechanical locks formed in the flaps to form the bottom panel of the can wrap. Since the bottom panel must maintain its integrity throughout the use of the can wrap, it is essential that the locking system be capable of supporting the weight of the cans and remain engaged during shipping and handling of the filled can wrap.
One approach to provide such a stable mechanical lock assembly utilizes primary and secondary locks. The primary locks connect the ends of the carton together via the flaps, while the secondary locks function to maintain the engaged flaps in place in order to provide a “backup” locking system to prevent the primary locks from separating.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,284 (Sutherland, et al.) issued on Nov. 24, 1987 discloses a locking arrangement including both a primary, and secondary male lock which utilizes a single female aperture for receiving both the primary and secondary male lock.